Prussia's Death
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Germany mourns over his brother's death. Trigger Warning: Suicide
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Prussia had dissolved. Prussia was now living with Germany, but he was no longer a nation, no longer Prussia. He was just Gilbert. However, Germany insisted on still calling him Prussia.  
Germany sat, reading a manual quietly. Suddenly, a cry of pain was hear. Germany quickly stood and hurried to where it came from. Prussia was gripping his lower ribs, wincing in pain, sitting on his knees and hands on the floor. Germany watched his older brother tremble in pain, having no idea what to do. "B-Bruder, are you alright?"  
Prussia sucked in air as more pain hit his lungs. "M-Mein Gott…" He was unable to speak well, because he was in so much pain. His voice was weak and fading quickly, and he could barely even remember German, English or Japanese.  
"Bruder! I…I think I heard something about this." Germany quickly began fumbling through pages of a large book. "Ja, right here. It says, 'After dissolution, the former-nations may experience extreme abdominal pain, depression, forgetting their languages/cultures, extreme back pains, or hallucenations." Germany paused for a while, looking at his brother gasping for air.  
"Vell? Vhat do I do? How do I-" He gasped for pain, trembling even more, curling in a ball. "g-get rid of these p-pains…?"  
"It doesn't say. It says that these symptoms will come and go randomly, eventually fading as the memory of the country fades, and the personification all together fades." Germany responded. He sat down by his older brother. He no longer seemed like the strong older brother. He no longer existed as a nation, and he was so weak now.  
"Th-The memory of the nation? So…eventually people vill…forget me?" Prussia's whole body ached and stung and throbbed. He weakly fell into Germany's arms. This simple action that showed just how weak Prussia was, made Germany begin to tear up. He knew that Prussia would never show signs of pain or weakness unless he was really bad off.  
"Nein." Germany said suddenly. "I'll still remember. The people of my country vill remember you. Hungary sure as hell vill remember you."  
Prussia smiled weakly. He trembled.

Days passed, and Prussia did not get any better. He couldn't function, and he rarely ate. He couldn't do anything but stay curled in a ball on his bed, trembling in pain and misery. He cried often, and cried hard. He hadn't slept since he first began to experience pains.  
Germany walked in, looked at his quivering brother. Prussia gently spoke, his voice gravelly. "Germany…Bitte…Take that pistol on your nightstand…and shoot me."  
"Vhat?! I can't do that! I can't shoot my own brother. Nein, I refuse." Germany said sternly. There were tears in his cool blue crystal eyes.  
"B-Bitte…" Tears ran down Prussia's face. "I can't function like this. B-Bring Francis and Antonio here…L-Let me speak to them…"  
Germany nodded slightly.

France, Germany and Spain all stood as Prussia trembled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Prussia was shaking in pain. "I…I'm sorry. So, so, very sorry. But…I must die."  
"What? Are you insane, Gilbert? You can't do that!" Spain responded, quickly.  
"Non, non, don't do that, Prussia." France said quickly.  
"I apologize." Prussia stood shakily, digging in his drawer until he found a cyanide capsule.  
"Nein!" Germany gasped. "Don't you dare…Don't you dare put that in your mouth." Prussia's weak hands grabbed a pistol sitting on the nightstand.  
"Non!" France shouted. "Prussia, you're acting crazy." France looked to Germany, and Germany had tears in his cool blue eyes, something France had only seen when Adolf Hitler killed himself.  
"N-No lo hagas…" Spain stammered out. His amber eyes looked terrified. Prussia slipped the capsule into his mouth.  
"No! Don't bite that…don't you dare bite that, Prussia." Germany struggled to speak. "Ich liebe dich, bruder. You shouldn't kill yourself. I understand you're in pain but…" Germany sighed.  
"I can't continue to live like this." Prussia slowly raised the gun to his right temple. Germany realized what he was doing now; He was killing himself the way Hitler killed himself.  
"Nein…Bruder, bitte…" Germany sobbed into his hands.  
"Ne pas vous tuer!" France shouted as tears streamed down Prussia's face. Prussia put his finger on the trigger.  
"I'm…I'm sorry." Prussia stammered.  
"No te mates, Prusia." Spain. "Don't do it. Don't…Don't do it. Please, we care so much about you. Don't do this to yourself, please." Spain begged, sobbing now.  
"I'm so sorry, all…all three of you." Prussia struggled to speak. He bit the capsule, then pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany sobbed into his hands in his office. He had felt so alone after Prussia's death. He had lost the war, his brother died, Hitler killed himself, and he was known as the bad guy because of The Holocaust. A lot of countries were afraid of him at that time. America wouldn't go near him. After WW2, America developed a crippling fear of Germans and lost his fear of women's rights.  
The office door creaked open gently. "D-Doistu?" Italy looked terrified and nervous. Behind him was Japan, looking extremely concerned. Japan had never seen Germany cry before. Italy had seen him cry, but only when he had flashbacks of seeing concentration camps, or of war.  
"Doistu-san, is everything alright?" Japan asked. His voice was shakey. Italy walked over to sobbing Germany. The Latin boy's curl bobbed all the way.  
"P-P-Prussia…" He could barely speak.  
"What? What happened to Prussia?" Italy opened his eyes. You knew that it was a very serious situation if Italy actually opened his eyes.  
Japan looked very serious as Germany tried to collect himself and speak. "He's dead…He's gone…He's…gone forever."  
"What? Germany, what happened to him?" Italy was surprisingly serious. He set a small hand on Germany's broad shoulder.  
"After he dissolved he…he vas a human. He was in a lot of pain and…he shot himself." Germany was trying his best to speak clearly and to just breathe. "France and Spain also saw…"  
Japan had tears in his eyes, something neither one of them had seen. "Th-Those damned Arried Powers!" If it wasn't for that warugaki on their side!" It was very rare to see Japan get angry.  
Italy just looked at sobbing Germany and pissed off Japan who was biting his knuckle, shaking with anger. Italy sighed, trying his best to stay calm, but a tear trickled down his cheek. "D-Do Austria and Hungary-chan know?"  
Germany shook his head to indicate that they hadn't been informed. He ran a shaking hand through his blonde hair. Italy sighed.  
Italy had known that Prussia was soon to die. He had already been mourning the loss of him for a while, and because of it, he was not upset when he died. He knew that the country would dissolve soon. He also knew, from experiencing Holy Roman Empire's death that many countries die really soon after their dissolution because they forget how weak humans are. Maybe it sounded sick or twisted, but to Italy, it made perfect sense. "I…I will go call Austria and Hungary-chan to tell them." Italy left the room.  
Japan was now biting his knuckled incredibly hard, mumbling Japanese curse words to himself. Tears streamed down his pale face. Germany's face was buried in his hands.

"Mr. Austria! I have terrible news!" Although Hungary had won her independence a while ago, they still lived together. Part of them still loved each other very much so.  
Austria stopped mid-song on the piano and turned around. "Yes? Vhat is it?" He looked at Hungary.  
Hungary simply broke down, sobbing into Austria's chest, much to his surprise. He was a perverted and obnoxious country, but he did not deserve to die. "Prussia…Prussia killed himself!"  
Austria's purple eyes widened. "Vhat? No, it can't be…" Austria fought with him a lot, but he cared about Prussia a lot. A sad sort of chirp sounded from the window.  
"It is, though! He shot himself, right in the head!" Hungary sobbed. "Italy just called me. I…I can't believe it…How could he kill himself? He seemed like he loved himself and he loved life…Maybe after he dissolved he just couldn't take the pain of it all."  
"It's…Gilbird." Hungary delicately walked to the window, opening it. Gilbird flew in. He wore a little hat. "What will happen to the little bird?"  
"If ze bird doesn't fly to Germany, I'll care for it. It doesn't have a home anymore.


End file.
